Ally's Return
by wollythewhale
Summary: Ally was taken by aliens as a young girl, because she is partially one herself. This is her returning home. Based off the mini series by Stephen Speilberg.


_Ally. Ally I miss you and I love you. Charlie is here, he misses you terribly too. He says it hurts how much he loves you and can't wait to hold you in his arms. I love him, perhaps I always have. I am so glad he is your father. We've stayed together and we will be waiting when you come back, please, please, come back to us soon. I love everyday and twice of Sunday's, always remember that for me will you?_

The cold hurts my back as I awake on the icy table, I let them know that they should focus on temperature changes and what is the optimal heat for humans and study that for now, adapting that onto their testing tables, if it is needed for them to take people. And to make it softer if possible.

**_Why is that a need?_**

Because that is the most considerate thing to do, if you have to abduct people from their lives and test them you might as well make them comfortable. It might also help with the people who like to fight. Like my father.

I pause as they try and pry into my memory of my Dad. They have been trying ever since the first time.

No. That information is not for experimenting. It is classified. I am the one who gives the orders. I may be young, but keep to your minds and to each others. Mine is off limits.

_**We may learn something from your functioning and from the memories of your parents.**_

Oh yeah? Well the last time I did that it almost erased all my memories. Although you may learn something, restrain yourselves. They are important to me and keeping them safe is everything. It's important to me to remember that I was and am loved. If I let you into my mind we no idea what will happen.

_**Apologies. The feelings of protectiveness over ones memories is something we lack.**_

I am sorry. Truly I am. However learn from the things I teach you, and tell you about. Not only should you keep record of the feelings of humans, you should take those thoughts and feelings and try more to understand them by witnessing them first hand.

_**That is very difficult considering we have no way of surveillance and sending one of our own to try to understand. The last time we did that your elder, as you know him, John, could not fathom the feelings of others until he saw them with his two eyes. We do not interfere with the cycles and feelings of humans anymore. Not after the pain and suffering that it caused, but the only reason we understand pain is because the last time you opened up your mind to us we as the entirety of a fleet of ships and species felt that pain as our own and things are starting to branch off and we are only beginning to feel emotion. If you were to do it again we might get farther. However, as I realize that it is John's choice to not interfere with our only subject who was a success. Forgive me.**_

I am not angry, everything you say makes sense, and I have a question for each of you, what do you think about me going down to earth and slowly opening up my mind to you little by little? As I feel emotion and create more memories and as my human side reacts more, I can let you all in completely to explore the recesses of my mind. Home is somewhere anything can be accomplished. Take that down for me.

_**We have recorded everything you have said and thought to us. However. We have studied humor and see that this might be a joke on your part to make one laugh. That is very funny as a human might say.**_

Joking with them is like talking to a brick wall. So what do you think?

_**It is a risk that might have us lose you, but the end result if it succeeds and you are to reunite with you inner humanity, opening up your mind will mean we may be able to...comprehend emotion. We are willing to try.**_

You won't regret it. You haven't even scratched the surface of emotion. Yet.

My stomach knotted and I felt a prickling in my eyes and a catch in my throat. I missed my Mother terribly. I wanted to see her more than anything in the universe. The gray's could only understand the half of me that was them. Now it was about time they learned about my humanity. I had already mastered and was able to flip the switch on both my species that I was.

I could choose to go completely cold in one moment. However there was a down side to this. There was always an empty feeling in the back of my mind, void of any emotion. It was tough to handle at first, and after a while I was able to do it in whenever, I still didn't prefer that side of me. Other times it was a slight mix between the two.

Being human and being very smart. My mind would race every time I switched off all emotion though. That was to me the only upside. Being with my other half of species all this time I didn't actually know how much time had passed, how old I was and how long it had been on earth.

How old am I right now in human years? And how long has past since you took me?

_**You are currently at fifteen years. It has been approximately seven cycles around your sun.**_

My mouth went dry. It had been that long. Yes. That felt about right. I had become a women on this ship and learned very much. It was almost hard to leave it. A part of me didn't completely want to, but my Mother had been calling for me for so long that she was my biggest priority.

How long will it take to descend?

_**About five minutes your time. Are you ready and prepared?**_

Yes.

And it was true. I was ready to see my Mother and Father again.

The sky was a beautiful blue with puffy clouds. It was time to find my Mom. I opened my mind to her and searched for hers. We had a connection that even after many years of observation the grays still didn't understand how it could be so strong.

Mom. I'm here. I will find you. Where are you right now?

Ally!? How are you speaking to me? I love you. I love you so much. Right now I'm in Minnesota with Charlie. Where are you?! Sweetheart. I have been waiting for you to get back.

I am very close. Down the road from your house. I'm coming.

The grays must have known found out the area she was in through our connection. Very clever. Hopefully the masking device I helped them create was useful and I didn't give away my Mom and Charlie's location to the people who tried to get me before. I was home though, and nothing else mattered. I felt her running down the same dirt road I was on and then I saw her and Charlie in the distance coming towards me. Everything I had learned, everything I had been taught all these years didn't matter at all anymore. All I cared about was them. My wonderful amazing parents I loved so much that I wish the whole universe could know.

They were yelling my name and running as fast as they could, and without even thinking I had been running towards them too. I opened my whole mind up to the grays and let them experience it as I did. The burning in my lungs and the tears on my face. My mother got to me first. She was sobbing with joy, she grabbed me and pulled me into her arms.

Tears were streaming down my face and Charlie grabbed us both in his arms. We all stood there crying. I hear them whisper my name and say I love you over and over. Again without even a second thought I was saying it back to them. I had missed them more than any language or tongue could explain in words or writing. My mother must have held me for ten straight minutes. I was just as tall as her now. She released me as her arms became tired and sore from holding so tight and long. I jumped into Charlie's arms and cried like a child. I could hear him crying too as he told me he loved me and said he would never let me go again. He held both my small legs under one of his arms as I nestled my head into his other shoulder. Rubbing my back, he started to carry me towards home. My mother grabbed my hand and kissed it, and I sobbed with relief. Home. I was home.

The reunion had made me so tired, Charlie carried me to a large bed and put me down in soft sheets. Kissing my head he told my mother to change me into better clothes as he went to take a shower. My mother undressed me from my t-shirt and jeans and put me into silky pajamas that smelled new and good. She brushed out my hair and rinsed my face with a wet cloth before heading into the bathroom to wash her own and change into sleeping clothes as well. They both came out together. Without another word they got into bed with me and fell asleep holding me. Each of them at my side. I couldn't sleep until I turned off my connection.

Is that what you wanted? I'm exhausted and would like to sleep now.

_**You compromised the entire fleet, but we did learn much. You may rest.**_

And with that, I closed my mind and fell asleep.

I awoke about an hour and a half later, feeling my Mom play with my hair. I turned to look at her. Tears filled my eyes, and I pulled myself into a hug with her, we cried for a little while.

"Mom, I missed you and Charlie so much. I promise I will never leave again."

"Sweetheart," she said, her voice cracking. "Thank you for coming back to us. When you disappeared into the sky, I was so lost. I...there are no words to describe how I felt, but now you're back. I love you everyday and twice on Sunday's. You remember that?" she laughed a watery laugh like the time when I was younger. All of the sudden, I was furious again, just like that time. Furious that I could never be normal. However, now I could protect my family, without hurting myself this time.

I heard the sound of a bus in the distance. My Mothers face suddenly became frantic.

"Charlie! Charlie! The bus!" Charlie, whose arms were still loosely wrapped around me, woke up with a surprised look.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" he said letting me go and getting up quickly.

"Go get her and I will explain to Ally." she said.

Charlie paused, staring at me with piercing blue eyes, the eyes that I had inherited.

"Don't go anywhere, I will be right back." he said, kissing my forehead

"I won't disappear. I promise." I said to him reassuringly. His eyes misted over and he took me into his arms.

"Good." he said, his voice full of emotion as he let me go reluctantly and headed to the front door.

I heard the sound of the swinging door twice and a small voice like a hummingbird added to Charlie's. My eyes widened, I hadn't predicted this.

"Ally, you have a little-" my mom began to say.

"Sister. I have a little sister." suddenly I knew her, her name was Elizabeth, Liz for short. She had black hair and blue eyes like Charlie's and had my mothers round face. She was in the first grade and her favorite things to do we're draw and write. My sister.

"Ally!? She's here!?" the little voice said loudly, there was only silence to respond and Charlie finally said yes. I heard light footsteps coming toward the bedroom with Charlie's right behind, and there she was at the doorway.

She was just as I knew her. I had always known she was around. My little sister. I jumped of the bed and we ran towards each other, and she was in my arms. I loved her, I didn't know why I was so connected to her, but I just was.

"Liz." I said, looking down at her as she squeezed me tightly.

"I knew you were there! I just knew it!" she said with a little smugness in her voice, like she was proud to have me as a sister.

Charlie and Mom looked confused, but then they realized that we must have had a connection for all these years, they suddenly joined in on our hug as I picked Liz up off the ground.

A family. We were a family. We laughed and cried and nothing would ever come between us again. I can protect them now, and that is all that will ever matter to me.

**Hope you liked it. It's an old series and not many people have watched it. But hey, aliens. You can never go wrong with aliens. Scratch that-yes you can, but I still like the mini series with Dakota Fanning. Reply if you want more. :)**


End file.
